Modern Day - Day 4
For the Chinese version of this level, see Modern Day - Day 4 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 3 |after = Modern Day - Day 5}} Difficulty This level consists of every Imp except the ones from the first three worlds. Like other worlds, the Imps cause an early ambush at the beginning of the level. The player needs to quickly deal with the early attack. Puff-shroom is a good choice, as it is free and allows the player to maintain sun production. However, there are many Glitter Zombies that protect the numerous amounts of Imps and zombies. The player should not bring fire plants, as the Imp Dragon Zombie appears, which negates all fire attacks. Luckily, the player does not need to worry about any portals spawning. Waves 4 |note1 = Pop plays; Skips immediately to Wave 2 |zombie2 = 3 3 3 |note2 = Skips immediately to wave 3 |zombie3 = 4 1 1 1 |zombie4 = 1 3 4 2 4 1 5 5 5 5 |note4 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 2 3 3 2 3 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 1 2 3 3 4 5 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 3 4 4 4 4 4 |zombie8 = 1 2 1 2 4 1 2 4 5 1 1 2 2 4 4 4 5 5 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 5 1 3 1 1 3 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 3 1 4 3 5 2 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 Notice: This strategy uses fire plants, respectively Snapdragon (can be replaced with Cold Snapdragon) and Lava Guava *'Required plants:' or *Fill in the two closest columns to the house with Sun-shrooms. When the Imps come, start placing down Stallias, Ghost Peppers, Lava Guavas, Primal Wall-nuts or Spikeweeds. *Once you are done putting down Sun-shrooms, start building your Snapdragon offense in front of the Sun-shrooms. One column of Snapdragons is the minimum amount needed to survive, so try to add another column of Snapdragons to increase chances of winning. *Put at least three columns of Spikeweeds after you have finished setting up your Snapdragon offense. *Use Ghost Pepper or Lava Guava if things get rough (if there are Imp Dragons in the row, use Ghost Pepper. If there are tough zombies like the Glitter or Buckethead, use Lava Guava). Strategy 2 :Created by This strategy can be used without using premium/gemium plants and without using power ups. *'Required plants:' First, start placing Moonflowers in 2x2 squares in column 1 and 2 to get sun. At the same time plant Puff-shrooms in lanes 1, 3 and 4 on columns 5 and 6. You should be able to defend yourself, use cherry bomb if needed. Continue placing Moonflowers during this time until column 1 and 2 are filled. When the first flag comes, put a Winter Melon in lane 4 column 3, that can take out most of the imps on lane 5. Continue doing this, and if the zombies gets close to Melons/Moonflowers, ALWAYS have a Spring Bean ready with Plant Food. After you have fed it with Plant Food, use Blover immediately. If you do not have Plant Food, just use a Cherry Bomb. When the Bug Bot Imps come, use E.M.Peach to stun them or they can make you lose. Continue placing Winter Melons, first in lane 2, then 3, and then 5 or 1, you decide. For the final wave, if you have a Plant Food, just use it on Spring Bean when all zombies have entered to instantly win. Use Blover. Otherwise, Cherry Bomb the Gargantuar, remove Moonflowers behind Winter Melons on lane 3, plant Puff-shrooms (or Winter Melons) to kill the Imp. Then just wait until Gargantuar dies. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Potato Mine **Chard Guard **Fume-shroom **Primal Peashooter **Cherry Bomb Plant Moonflowers in column 2 and 3. Primal Potato Mine, Primal Wall-nut and Chard Guard for first 18 zombies. Fume-shroom in column 4 and 5 and Primal Peashooter in the first column. Use Primal Wall-nut and Chard Guard for defence and Cherry Bomb for emergencies. No Plant Food needed! Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Gold Bloom **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **A.K.E.E. **Primal Potato Mine **Phat Beet :Procedure #The first wave of zombies will consist of early Imps and a Conehead Zombie. Use Phat Beet to defeat the Jurassic Imps on the top. Plant an A.K.E.E. and a Primal Wall-nut on the row where the Conehead appears. Use Primal Potato Mine to get rid of the other Imps. #On the first huge wave, you should work on blowing up the Glitter Zombie with Primal Potato Mine, and planting some more A.K.E.E.s and Phat Beets to get more defenses down. You should have Primal Wall-nuts down for the Bucketheads. Do not forget to plant Sunflowers, though, to get more sun. #Lots of Imps will come between the first flag and the second flag. The most dangerous ones are the Imp Dragons, Jurassic Imps, and Bug Bot Imps. Imp Dragons cannot be blown up by Cherry Bomb, so defeat them regularly with your A.K.E.E. army. Jurassic Imps and Bug Bot Imps move faster/have more HP so resort to Primal Potato Mines if lots of them come at once. Furthermore, Glitter Zombies will wreck your defenses by rolling over them, so defeat them quickly. #On the second huge wave, Glitter Zombies will appear in rows 1, 2, 4, and 5. Place Cherry Bomb on row 2 to get rid of the Glitter Zombies and Imps near the top. Because Cherry Bomb has a slow recharge, deal with the other Glitter Zombies manually with your Phat Beets and A.K.E.E.s. #Not that many Imps will come between the second flag and the third flag, but there are a bunch of Coneheads and Bucketheads that have a lot of HP. Remember, always think carefully before you use Cherry Bomb, because if you waste one, you will have to wait 30 seconds to use it again. It is recommended just to use defensive plants to stop them during this part of the level, because you have to prepare your Cherry Bomb for the Gargantuar that comes in the final flag. #In the final flag a Gargantuar will arrive. Defeat the Gargantuar with a Primal Potato Mine and a Cherry Bomb. If any of these two plants are not fully recharged yet, try delaying the Gargantuar with some extra Primal Wall-nut (remember: fast recharge and 3-hit durability). Gallery Modern Day 4 Pmhpc.png|Done by MD5.png|By Md4.png|By Insert Your Name Here MD4DDA.jpg|By YappatMD4.png|By MD-D4TULO.png|By MDDay4stlmSpikerocks.png|By MD4.jpg|By IMG 0257.PNG|By MD4.PNG|By MD4Starfruit.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-10-16-32-18.png|By MD 4.png|Done by SOMD4.PNG|By Trivia *Outside of Piñata Party, this is the first level where the basic variant of Gargantuar can be encountered. **The basic variant of Imp is also introduced here outside of Piñata Party, Boss Vase, and Vasebreaker Endless. *Imp Mummy, Imp Pirate Zombie, Zombie Bull Rider, Announcer Imp and Imp Porter are the only Imp variants to not appear in this level. *There is a modified version of this level in the Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty